Dreaming Out Loud
by starryluminara
Summary: A brand new love triangle emerges! Follow Will, Woody, and Lulu as they fall in and out of love, breaking a few hearts along the way, especially their own. )) Names have been changed to protect the innocent! ((
1. Chapter 1: Gill lost his first kiss

All of a sudden, Will felt something soft being pressed against his lips. Opening his blue eyes sharply, he came face to face with the red-haired asshole who had been bothering his almost girlfriend, Lulu. And he was being kissed, by that pretentious asshole. His _first_ kiss lost to that no good hair stylist.

Lulu looked on in both a mix of horror and intrigue, she should have been angry with Woody, but she couldn't speak. Like at all. A blush came over her cheeks watching as Woody kissed Will with so much force that one could easily mistake it for unrestrained passion.

Finally breaking the kiss with a low moan, Woody pulled away a smirk on his face that only grew wider at the distinct blush marks on Will's face. Will pushed the red head away, wiping away the remains of their kiss on his sleeve.

"_What the hell was that for?"_

Woody laughed, stepping closer to him, "Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it."

_I enjoyed it_, Lulu thought to herself, keeping quiet.

Enraged, Will raised a quivering fist to punch Woody but with a graceful shove, Woody pushed Will onto his bed, his smile growing wider. Mounting him, he laughed as Will squirmed underneath him and cupped his cheek in his hand. "**Stop**, _that's an order_."

Gritting his teeth, Will folded his arms against his chest, accepting that Woody was bigger than him and figured he might be able to reason his way out of this. "Fine, I'll **stop**, now **let me go**."

"That sounds like an order to me, and I don't really think you have the jurisdiction to be making orders here," the red head said, leaning over him. Running his lips against the other's neck, he began to leave a trail of kisses along his neck.

Shivering, Will groaned, a mix of irritation and pleasure sending shivers down his spine. Somewhere, softly in the background the two could hear, "_aruba jamaica ooh i wanna take ya…bermuda Bahamas, c'mon pretty mama…"_

In their passionate moment, neither of the two noticed the door slamming shut by Lulu. They were too caught up in the sound of each other's breaths and the melody of the music.


	2. Chapter 2: Lulu's fricking pissed

How dare they, how _dare they_! Lulu was furious to say the least.

But if one were to say more they would quickly realize that she was not as furious as she would like others to believe. Pacing outside the mayor's office, she considered storming back in to yell at the two kissing but quickly decided against it.

Drama, drama, far too much drama. She strung her hands through her cotton candy locks, breathing deeply. Candy was going to hear about this all night, Lulu would make sure of it.

Flipping through her phone, she checked for new texts but there were none. She hovered over the message box, reading her last conversation log with Will. A sad smile coming to her face, she shook her head heavily.

Sure she had strong feelings for Woody but it was nothing compared to the history she had with Will. Silently, she read over the texts, her lips forming the words;

Me: Who let the nintendogs out? ;3C  
><strong>Will:<strong> ?  
><strong>Will:<strong> You?/  
>Me: me I did it<br>**Will:** shame on u  
><strong>Will:<strong> *you  
>Me: twas I who set the fire also<br>**Will:** what? Where is this fire? Are you okay lulu? Should I bring water?  
><strong>Will:<strong> Lulu?  
>Me: omg it was a joke!<p>

Lulu closed the message box with a jab of her thumb and sighed softly. The plan was to have them fall in love with her, not with each other.

Now she had to devise a new plan, something that would correct this awful turn of events. Lulu checked Will's facebook only to find he has changed his status from single to in a relationship. Shocked, she checked Woody's and much to her dismay his had also been changed to in a relationship.

Growing more and more disturbed, the pinkette was jolted into action, her tiny hand, clutching the door knob to her childhood friend's house. Leaning her forehead against the door, she weighed once more the option of storming in. _Then it hit her_ -

The door swung open, pushing her into the bushes at the side as the red haired asshole walked out.


End file.
